disneys_leading_ladiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Dawson
Ally Dawson is one of two main protaganists on the Disney Channel orginal comedy, Austin & Ally. Ally is portrayed by American actress, singer, and songwriter Laura Marano. Personality and Appearence Ally is a very talented and aspiring singer and songwriter. She is best friends with Trish De La Rosa, Austin Moon, and Dez Perrado. Ally is shown to be a kind hearted girl who takes pride in doing the right thing but often says and does akward things. She had extreme stage fright, the reason being she embarrassed herself in front of the owner of a major music university by screaming at a piano due to a hallucination and even wrote a song about her experiences with stage fright and overcoming it in the episode "Tracks & Trouble" called "I'm Finally Me" that Laura Marano actually helped write. She got over her stage fright in the Season Two episode, "Chapters & Choices" when she performed the song "You Can Come To Me" with Austin at her mother's book release party. She is also shown to be an amazing piano player. In Season One, Ally has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and fair, light, skin. In Season Two, her hair has caramel highlights. Relationships Dallas In Season One, Ally had a crush on a boy named Dallas who worked at the cell phone accesory cart. They seemed to have a few things in common, and he seemed to have a crush on her too . It is unknown if Dallas will return to the series, though it is highly unlikely. Austin Moon ' In the Season Two episode "Girlfriends & Girl Friends", ''Ally realized that she has feelings for Austin. In the episode ''"Campers & Complicatons", ''Austin realizes (with the help of Dez) that he has feelings for her, too. They shared a kiss in the episode ''"Chapters & Choices", ''but the happy moment was short lived when Kira (Austin's previous love interest) told him that she would be with him, answering a question Austin had asked her the day before. Ally then leaves with Trish in the next episode, heartbroken and extremely upset. After what happened with Kira, Ally tries to move on and focus on her own career, stating ''"It's time to close the door on Austin and open the door on me". ''In the end, Austin breaks up with Kira, the magazine mishap is cleared up, and Austin and Ally are officially a couple. In the episode ''"Couples & Careers", ''Austin and Ally go out on their first official date and find that they are afraid to talk to each other truthfully. When it starts to affect their songwriting, they agree to wait to be a couple and breakup. They will get back together in the season finale of the show's current season. '''Elliot Elliot was Ally's first crush. They attended Arts and Crafts camp together when they were kids. In the episode ''"Campers & Complications", ''he comes to visit her and they end up spending alot of time together, making Austin jealous and Trish slightly annoyed. At first, Ally really wanted things to work out with him romantically, but realizes that the only reason for that was because she thought that maybe it would help her get over Austin if she had someone else. In the end, it doesn't work out between them because all they had to talk about was camp. Trivia *The creators of the show originally named her Abby Ray. *She had horrible stage fright because she was afraid of failing on stage and that she won't become a performer. *She met Jessie Prescott in a special crossover episode. *She is part of Team Austin. *Her biggest fear as that Trish and Dez (or Trez) will get married and want to live with her. *Elliot was Ally's first crush. *She wrote three songs about her relationship with Austin (Not A Love Song, It's Me It's You, and I Think About You) *She was excepted to go to the M.U.N.Y (the Music University of New York) and was originally going to go, but decided to stay with her friends and family. *She is scared of spiders and always 'silent screams' when she sees one. *Her birthday is in Febuary. *She loves pickles. *She likes shrimp. *Her first kiss was with Austin. *She likes cupcakes. *She likes the Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie served at The Melody Diner. *She is a part of The Cloud Watching Club, The Book Club, The Believe In Yourself Club, The Great Song Namers Club, and The Time Management Club. *She attended a Calligraphy Camp. *She loves gaveling. *Her best friend and manager is Trish De La Rosa. *Her favorite type of ice cream is Fruity Mint Swirl. *She has a songbook that she rarely lets anyone touch. *She cleans when she's upset. *She has a Tweeter account. *She has a pet cockatiel named Owen. *She sometimes chews her hair when she gets nervous. *She can knit. *When she's excited, she tends to ask alot of questions. *When she is stressed, she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Mrs. Pennyworth. *Her dad taught her how to play piano when she was five. *She took ballet lessons when she was four. *She was Gelaxis Nova for Halloween in 2012. *She hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. *She hates it when people say liberry instead of library. *She hates the sound that rubbing styrofoam together makes. *She doesn't like The Arcade or The Pizza Parlor. *She doesn't like horror movies. *She used to wear glasses, as seen in her flashback in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She can play the piano while texting. *She loves making Pros and Cons lists. *She sometimes talks to herself. *She likes the word bungee. *She loves reading books. *In Season 2, Ally was given a completely different look. Her clothes were noticibly edgier, she stopped wearing boots and started wearing wedges and flats, and her hair had caramel colored highlights and was styled differently. *She attended an Arts and Crafts camp called Camp Craftamunga when she was younger. *She loves getting gold stars from Ms. Suzy. *She likes pizza. *She likes cocktail weenies. *She had a pet goldfish named Novie when she was younger. *Her parents are divorced. *She is a straight A student and is very smart. *She is a reporter for her school's newspaper. *In Soups & Stars and Flimmaking & Fear Breaking, Ally had a black phone with two sparkly silver music notes on it. In Sports & Sprains, Ally had a black phone with various colorful shapes on it. *She is very cautious about safety and even wears a helmet whenever she plays with a jump rope, elbow-pads whenever she makes a salad, goggles whenever she brushes her teeth, and knee-pads whenever she drinks a milkshake. *She loves honesty and dislikes lying. Category:Infobox templates